Ashes of the Pheonix
by FireFaeriefly
Summary: What would happen if Hermione wasn't going to her seventh year of Hogwarts? In a similar twist of fate, what would happen if Draco didn't either? What if Dumbldore linked these two for the ultimate showdown with the most evil of wizards? R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared blankly at one of his best friends in the whole world. It was like she had told him she was going to turn him into a toad. Harry thought that might be better than what she _had_ told him. Ron was quite pale and had a puckered twitch to his mouth. Hermione's head was hung as she wiped tears from her face. A train whistled loudly as the three of them stood beside the scarlet train with Hogwarts painted in gold lettering on the side. Harry and Ron had trolleys filled with their personal belongings and their owls. Hermione just had her purse and cell phone.

"I'm so sorry." She wailed as she daintily blew her nose into her handkerchief. "Mom and Dad are having such a rough time. I can't go for this term. They need me."

Harry frowned, "But Hermione that will put you a year behind!"

"I know!" She continued to wail as if in agony.

Ron patted her shoulder, "Sorry Herm. Bit of rough luck there."

A conductor stood on the train and called for boarders. Harry looked at Ron; it was time to go. Hermione's lower lip trembled as bigger tears ran down her cheeks. Her face fell as students began to file into the train cars.

"Well I guess this is where we leave." Harry said quietly. "Sorry Herm."

"We promise we'll write to you." Ron told her as if to soften her predicament. Herm nodded and watched her friends board the train.

"Good bye." She said softly as the last boarding call was announced. The train started rumbling, as it got ready to take out of the station. Harry and Ron were seated near a window and waved to Hermione as they passed. Herm waved a small sad wave as the last of the train cars passed her on the platform. She drew out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. No need for Headmaster Dumbledore to see her performance. She made her way towards the ticket counter and had the witch behind the window call a cab for her.

Ch2

Ron and Harry were silent as the station was now just a tiny speck in the distance. Neither could believe that the most promising witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not come for their seventh year of school! The cart witch came by with snacks for the journey but both of them refused for now.

"What could her parents been doing?" Ron asked to break the unsettling silence.

"I don't know." Harry said worriedly.

Ron shook his head, "I still can't accept that Herm is actually missing her seventh year." Harry agreed and laid his head on the cool glass of the window. The doors to the car opened suddenly and two of their most hated of people walked in. Crabbe and Goyle glared, as if to dare them to say anything, and took the seat across from Harry and Ron. Crabbe closed the door and stared off in silence. Harry frowned, where was Draco?

Ron beat him to the question, "So where's your master you little puppy dogs?"

Goyle turned red and looked like he was going to hit Ron, "Shut up you little twerp."

"Yeah Malfoy isn't our master." Crabbe smugly said, "Besides he isn't coming to school this term. Something about his father's estate that he has to help him with."

Ron's eyes lit, "You mean he isn't coming this term!" He looked to Harry for a high five but found that Harry was frowning. "What is it Harry?"

"I was just thinking. Hermione is coming this term and neither is Draco." Both the headboy and headgirl were gone!

"Pure coincidence Harry." Ron shook his head at his friend, always thinking Harry was. Harry shook it off as Ron's excitement of not having Malfoy there to torment him was rubbing off on him. Crabbe started to stuff his ugly face with the pies and cakes he had purchased. Goyle rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Harry's mind wandered away from that burning question of why Hermione's parents had kept her from school.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in the back of the smelly cab as the drive weaved in and out of London's traffic. His meter kept rolling; two dollars…now three! She sighed and watched as raindrops fell on the outside of the cab. She never really liked London; it was too wet for her. The cabby yelled as a red truck cut him off and beeped his horn as if _it_ was going to help any. All the noise was giving her a big headache. Soon, she thought to herself, soon she would be having tea with Dumbledore and her questions answered.

She looked down at her purse and found the end of her wand sticking out. She quickly slid it back deep into her purse. No need for questions…

"Was that miss?" The cabby looked back at her through the mirror.

"Nothing that concerns you." Hermione scowled; couldn't people mind their own business?

"Jus' wondering why a young lady like you would be doin' with a wood stick in 'er purse." He shrugged and pulled over to the roadside. An old fashioned sign read "The Leaky Cauldron". Hermione reluctantly handed him the four dollars and picked her purse up to exit the cab.

"Watch out for wizards there young witch. There be some bad ones out tonight. You-know-who, they say, be back. Better to be back at school than here." He grimly spoke as she turned to shut the door.

Hermione looked surprised; she thought he was a muggle! He nodded in her direction as he pulled away from the curb. A wizard driving a cab, what a surprise! She ignored it; everyone was always saying the You-know-who was coming back. Hermione, of course, did not forget the happenings at Hogwarts School. She remembered them all too well.

The grimy door of the Leaky Cauldron was shut against the cold. Hermione had to use force to get the door open. As she stepped inside a collective breath was held as every witch and wizard in the building turned to see who the new arrival was. They turned back to their drinks when they saw it was just her. She spotted the bright blue hat of Dumbledore sitting in a corner with a drink in front of him and a drink beside him. Someone else maybe, she thought to herself.

"Hello Dumbledore." She said as she stopped at his table. He smiled and motioned for her to sit down.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. We are just waiting for our other member to join us from the restroom." He picked his glass up and sipped it. Hermione found that a glass of her favorite drink in the whole world was sitting in front of her; a glass of butter beer was just what she needed.

"What's she doing here?" Hermione heard a familiar voice sneered at her from the back. Hermione slowly turned around as if afraid to look. Her face fell when she saw Draco Malfoy standing with his trademark scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note_: Thanks everyone who has reviewed my story. Your comments have been encouraging (I know some people are reading and ejoying) I thank everyone who reads my fiction and takes a little away from the experience. Thanks! Dani (AKA FireFaeriefly)**

A sudden halt of the moving train brought Harry out of his sleep. He sat up and looked out the window. Hogwarts castle stood in the distance; he smiled. Seeing the building always brought happy thoughts to him mind and got those about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon out. His happy thoughts broke every time he thought about living with them and how close he had been to leaving their horrible house. If only…he kept thinking; if only Sirius hadn't had died.

Ron nudged Harry, "Don't look so down Harry. Look there's Hagrid." He pointed to the tall bearded fellow calling out to the first years. Harry smiled again as he remembered his first year. They looked so small and scared; of course most of them were only eleven or twelve. Harry grabbed his bag and headed with Ron to get off the train. Harry felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see a bright red haired young woman standing behind him.

"Excuse me Harry but I must kill my brother." She scooted past him as she chased after Ron. Harry looked surprised; that was Ginny Weasly! He hadn't seen her all year and she sure had grown up. She was a year behind him and Ron but didn't like to be reminded of that. She caught Ron and demanded he give her back her wand. Ron was grinning from ear to ear as he handed the wand over.

"Was wondering when the scatter brain would find it missing." He laughed as she glared at him.

"That wasn't nice Ron." She then smacked him on the back of his head. She stormed off into a horseless carriage to take her to the castle. Harry watched as the first years filed into the boats to take them.

"Well come on then." Ron stopped a carriage and the two filed in. Ron was munching happily on a brown chew thing he had purchased on the train. The new Wizard's card that Harry didn't have in his collection was now winking merrily up at him.

"I can't believe we made it to our seventh year." Ron watched the scenery go by as they made their way up the road. Harry agreed; what with all that has happened. Harry was surprised he didn't die that first year.

"Well be grateful Ron." Harry looked over and Ron's prefect badge was winking at him. Harry always was a little jealous of Ron that he was a prefect and that Dumbledore hadn't chosen him. Of course Harry was made captain of the Quidditch team last year so in a way he was glad he didn't have so much responsibility. He wondered what would happen if the Headboy and Headgirl weren't at the castle.

The carriage stopped and they got out. Everyone was milling around waiting for the doors to be opened by the headmaster Dumbledore. The huge oak doors swung open and Harry expected to see the smiling face of Dumbledore to usher them in. He was shocked to see Professor Snape standing sneering down at them.

"Well don't just stand there" He scowled as they filed in to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please Mr. Malfoy sit down." Dumbledore motioned for the boy to sit. Malfoy reluctantly took the seat.

"I don't see why both the headboy and headgirl…" Malfoy started.

"Ah now Mr. Malfoy that will be explained later." Dumbledore sipped his tea, "For now let's enjoy our drinks." He winked at Hermione as he put the cup down.

Hermione pondered, "Dumbledore I have a question who is headmaster at Hogwarts while you are away."

"Normally Professor McGonagall is but she is away from school as we are. Professor Snape wanted to position so I gave it to him." Hermione snickered; Ron and Harry weren't going to be happy about that.

"Good choice." Malfoy nodded as he motioned for another drink. Hermione rolled her eyes, suck up!

"Now to business." Dumbledore stood up and motioned for them to follow him. They followed him into a private room. Hermione could feel the magic warding that had been placed on the room.

He sat down in one of the three chairs around a table that had a map upon it. They took the other two and stared at the map. Hermione had seen this type of map before; Harry had owned one called the Marauders Map. Only this one was huge. It showed all of England and parts beyond. Malfoy's eyes bugged out as he stared at the intricate map working.

"I am grieved to report that Voldemort has been spotted." Dumbledore shook his head, "I tried my best to stop him but alas he has gotten away from us again." Hermione frowned; how odd. To her it seemed as if the evil wizard was purposely showing himself around. But why? She saw the red Xs that were reported sightings on the map. It was a tight circle that encompassed a little town.

"A terrible as this pressing news is we are given more! It seems that the once mighty and powerful Voldemort is no more." Dumbledore watched the children's faces. Hermione frowned.

"What?" She looked harder at the map.

"We have reason to believe that Voldemort no longer has his magic." Hermione gasped in shock. "Someone stripped him of his power."

"Can one do that?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"This person has found a way." Dumbledore's voice was filled with worry, "I fear we may be up against a greater more terrible threat to our world. A wizard has stripped another or his magic. This has never been done before." A piece of paper flew into his hand from another part of the room. "This is our information we have received. You, and I do mean the _both_ of you, are to report to this address by three o'clock today and no later. Someone there can answer your questions. A dark day has fallen over us." He shook his head.

Hermione couldn't believe it; Voldemort without power because someone more powerful stripped him of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron sat dumfounded as Snape was pacing back and forth along the main hall. The first year house choosing ceremony was about to start but the normal chatter and excitement of this was gone. He glared around the room at the students who dared to talk while he was there. Ginny was sitting next to Harry and was trying her best to stifle a giggle.

"Harry look." She nudged him and pointed to Snape. Harry almost burst out laughing; someone had placed a bright yellow sign on the back of his robes that read 'I'm brainless. Can you point me in the right direction?' Harry glanced over at the Whitey twins, who were trying to look innocent. It was like someone replaced the Weasly twins with these two. Harry shook his head; No they were worse than the Weasly boys.

"It is a new year and it is filled with new rules since the headmaster is currently away…" Snape started a long and boring speech that Harry hardly heard. When he was finally done the food was magically set in front of each student. The first years were nervously awaiting their turn at the sorting hat. So far Gryffindor had already gotten seven new students. The sorting hat was being good to them this year. Finally the last of the first years were sorted into their respective houses.

It was announced that Harry Potter had become the newest Quidditch captain to which the entire team exploded in cheers. Harry turned red and tried to ignore the attention; it was bad enough with the scar and his history. Almost as a reflex he glanced over to where Malfoy sat ready to receive his normal glare. He still was surprised to find that he wasn't sitting there.

"Alright that is enough." Snape voice bit through the air. He snapped a wooden stick onto a table, "When you are finished you are to report directly and I mean directly to your dorms. No walking around the grounds." He spun around and stalked out of the room.

"So what did you do this summer Ron?" Harry started shoveling food onto his plate.

"Not much. Mostly just helped Mum around the house." Ron had already had two platefuls and was working on his third. "It was Ginny here who had all the fun."

Ginny beamed, "Yeah. Mum and Dad sent me to Witching camp. It was a camp just for Witches. We learned so much. I think this year ought to be easier."

Harry nodded, "You know how mine went. Had to stay with the Dursleys. Dudley was his usual form. Meaner and bigger than ever. Though I have heard that he's been bullied at school."

"Ron must you shovel your food into your mouth like that?" Ginny asked in exasperation. "You look like a pig."

"Do not!" Ron turned bright red and slowed down, "Just that I didn't eat breakfast." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued eating.

She suddenly frowned, "Hey where's Hermione?"

"She's not coming this year. Something with her parents." Harry mumbled. He still wasn't happy about Herm not coming.

Ginny suddenly smiled, "That means she'll be with my class."

"I guess." Ron sighed as students were finishing up their feast and heading for the dormitory. "Right then. Come on Harry better get to our dorm." Harry agreed and they quickly left the hall.

As they approached the Pink Lady portrait, they found Neville standing outside begging to be let in. Harry smiled it was like he had came home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione and Draco made their way down the street of the muggle world. Draco kept going on about how horrible it was. Hermione just rolled her eyes; figures he would complain.

"Do you know why we are doing this?" Draco asked as they waited for the pedestrian light to change.

"No I just got a letter from Dumbledore requesting I meet him there and that it was of life and death matters." The light changed and she kept an eye out for the address. Finally they arrived at 845 Lane Ave. It was a tiny brown door that looked like it had been there for years. The muggles didn't seem to pay any attention to them or the door. Hermione grasped the door knob and tried turning it.

"Who sent you?" A voice called out.

"Albus Dumbledore." Hermione answered as the knob turned on its own. It was dark inside the room save a candle burning in a corner. There was a figure moving about in the back of the room. Hermione stepped inside and Draco reluctantly followed.

"You must be Hermione and Draco." The woman turned around and greeted the two. Hermione nodded and took a seat at the huge table that took up the center of the room.

"Dumbledore said that our questions would be answered by you."

"Not all your answers girl." She stared at Malfoy, "Sit boy."

Malfoy took the seat and stared at the old woman. He didn't like being called boy by this stranger.

"I take it you are a witch?" Hermione asked as she started making patterns on the table top with her finger.

The woman nodded, "I am a witch from Hogwarts to be exact." She handed them both a glass of butter beer and sat down herself. "Name is Minas Serude."

"Ok so why exactly are we here?" Hermione asked not wanting to wait any further.

"Dumbledore did tell you what happened to Voldemort?" She asked surprised.

"Yes he did but that was all." Draco was getting annoyed.

"We need you two to help us find out if this information is in fact true." She sipped from her glass.

"Why not have Harry Potter do it?" Draco sneered.

"We needed the best of the best and regardless of what Mr. Potter has been through, you two are the most promising students at Hogwarts or at least that is what Dumbledore has said." She shrugged, "After all you are headboy and headgirl." Draco looked surprised by the comment.

"What is needed of us exactly?" Hermione set her glass down on the table.

"We need you to go into the town where the sightings have been reported and find out if Voldemort is working for someone. This is very important. We have to find out if a greater threat has been placed before us." She shook her head gravely, "Magic is not supposed to be stripped from a person. It is against all laws and rules of magic but now it has been done. If what you report is true…it may very well be the end of the wizarding world!"

"Don't you think you are getting a tad over dramatic?" Hermione asked.

"My dear girl apparently Dumbledore failed to mention that other wizards have been stripped of their magic as well? Ah I thought so." She looked saddened. "Well over 100 reports of magic being stripped away during the night by an unknown person. Someone is stealing magic from these wizards. We believe that they want to rid the world of magic! If we can find out who Voldemort is forced to work for then we can find out a way to stop this."

Hermione frowned, "And you expect us…students…to go up against this monster?"

"No no no! We only need you to find out where they are hiding." She grabbed a tissue from a box that was lying on the table and dabbed her eyes.

"What is going to happen with those wizards and witches if you defeat them?"

"Their magic will be restored. Magic doesn't just go away. They are storing it for their own uses."

Hermione stared long and hard at this woman, "They took yours didn't they?"

Minas's face crumpled, "Yes!" Tears now ran down her face. "The worst part is I can still _feel_ my magic. I can feel them using it to hurt other people. I can feel them manipulating it to take other's magic as well!"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other; what to they do now?


End file.
